True Love
by ravenmoon1213
Summary: This is just a story I came up with after watching a romance movie. Its not based off a single movie but it is inspired by romance movies. And i just wanted to be able to share it, enjoy xD


I remember when I was 18 years old and my grandma told me that if I find my true love to never let him go. I remember the one time I didn't listen to her and the one time I did.

His name was Michael, we had been together for a year and I loved him but he was leaving. His mother was in Europe and she was gravely ill and i could not go with him. And I thought it would be best if we ended things then, I didn't even try, I just told him goodbye and as he walked through that airport I wanted to run and scream for him and go to him but I didn't, I let him go. The pain I felt was almost unbearable my chest hurt and tears came down my face and I watched his plane go and that was it. We didn't keep in touch, well I didn't keep in touch and I thought I would never see him again but was I wrong.

Five years later:

"Kayla, wake up or you will be late!"

"ugh alright I'm getting up."

"Alright, well I'm gone, see you later." That is Bryan, boyfriend of 9 months but we couldn't be further apart from each other. I run my fingers through my hair and get up to take a quick shower, get dressed and I'm out the door. I work as a secretary for one of the biggest companies in New York, I didn't expect to live here at all, I had always dreamed of traveling or living in a small town. But I'm now stuck in the Big People where the people are rude and to be honest a lot of them smell and smell bad. I walk into work and head to the top floor and take my place at my desk outside my bosses office. I have quite possibly the rudest manager ever, I wish I could quit.

"Kayla you were almost late again today! That's twice this week! Here type these up and make sure you don't mess anything up this time."

"Yes sir." I take the papers and start typing, I hate this job so much if it wasn't for my best friend Logan who's stuck here I'd probably be gone. Thinking of Logan makes me look to her cubicle but she's not there.

"Jeff, wheres Logan?" I whisper

"She said she was gonna be late"

"This is her 5th time. Boss won't be happy." And then I see Logan coming out of the corner of my eye but also the boss coming. I jump up and go to him spinning him around.

"What on earth are you doing?!"

"Oh um I was just wondering if you had anything extra for me to do?" I watched out of the corner of my eye Logan getting settled at her cubicle.

"No not at the moment, finish those papers Kayla!" As he leaves I go to see Logan.

"You owe me one girlie."

"Thank you so much Kayla! You are a lifesaver!" Me and Logan have been friends since high school so shes like my sister so we look out for each other. Better get back to work though before the Boss blows a gas can, I go to my desk and continue typing when the phone rings.

"Hello this is Kayla Johnson at Records Inc. if you are trying to reach Mr. Jackson I can take a message for him."

"Kayla, its Michael, Michael Smith." My whole body froze, my palms started to get sweaty and my heart was beating in my ears, I thought I'd never hear from him again.

"Michael? Oh my god, how did you get this number?"

"I spoke to an old friend. Um I'm here in New York and I was hoping to see you."

"Oh um yeah sure, where at?"

"The little coffee shop near the park okay? I don't exactly know a lot of places here." Course, how cliche its a coffee shop.

"Uh yeah thats fine, I get off work at 4 if you want to meet then."

"Yeah I'll see you then! Bye." Click. Oh my god, this can't be happening...I thought he was gone forever. I was zoned out for the rest of work, its like the world around me just completely stopped, I didn't hear anything anyone said didn't know what was happening around me. A bell on the door rang when I entered the coffee shop. I immediately saw him sitting at a table, he didn't look much different still as beautiful as ever. Memories of high school came flooding into my mind.

"Kayla!" He got up and came over to me immediately wrapping me in a big hug. I smiled at the fact that he still smelled pretty much the same and memories of sleeping in his jacket came back to me. We went and sat at the table.

"Its been a long time Michael."

"Yeah I know."

"What brings you back from Europe? and especially to New York?"

"Well I finished college in Europe and just wanted to come back and I'm in New York for work."

"Well its really great to see you." It really was great to see him after all these years and I still couldn't believe he was actually there. We sat in that little coffe shop for a few hours just talking and catching up but I didn't even think once to mention Bryan.

"Here's my number, call me sometime. It was really great spending time with you, Ive missed you." I did miss him, it just didn't occur to me how much I had missed him till now. I gave him a hug and got in the taxi heading home.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I say coming in only to find the apartment empty, he's working over like always. I get ready for bed and lay down hoping that this day wasn't all just a dream.

I wake alone in bed, a note laying on the night stand "Had to go to work early, see you later." -Bryan. I get up and get ready for the day, do a bit of cleaning when my phone rings,

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Michael."

"Oh, hey! Whats up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd want to join me for lunch today?"

"Oh sure, where?"

"The coffee shop? They serve lunch and I was thinking that could be our place to go or something."

"Yeah that sounds great, its already 12 so ill head that way now."

"Alright see you there in a little bit." Click. I couldn't finish cleaning quick enough, I make sure I look decent enough and head out the door. As I walk to the coffee shop my phone goes off,

"Hello"

"Hey girl it's Logan! Want to go get some lunch?

"I'm actually already going out with someone. Sorry girlie."

"Who? Bryan?"

"You know he's always working. It's Michael, he called me yesterday and we had coffee, hes here in New York and-"

"Wait! wait a minute, you mean Michael from high school?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god Kayla! You guys were like the perfect couple!" I can't believe hes back! But wait what about Bryan?"

"Uh well I dont know, I dont even know if this thing with Michael will go anywhere."

"Kayla, you can't lead him on."

"I'm I'm not Logan its not like were talking about a relationship. Listen I got to go I'll talk to you later."

"Alright just watch what your doing." I put my phone up and I look into the coffee shop, Michael is already sitting there waiting. Should I go in? I hesitate but enter the shop and take my seat at our table. After lunch we go walk in Central Park and we just talk and laugh the time away, its like were teenagers again, I have butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats fast. But what am I doing? What am I getting myself into? These thoughts only sit in my mind for a few minutes as we have so much fun together. Every day for a week we meet at some point in that litte coffee shop and then we go to the park, or a museum or just whatever we feel like doing that day. But we spend time together everyday and it is the most happiest I have felt in a long time and I don't ever want it to end. The smiles and the laughs, the way he looks at me when I talk and his voice, just everything, I want it all to keep going. But I should have known it was too good to last forever. I meet him in the coffee shop one morning and we sit at our little table.

"So how are you today?"

"I'm great, how are you?" But then the little bell on the door rings and I hear a familar voice,

"Kayla?" Bryan. I immediately stand up

"Kayla who is this? What is going on here?"

"Can we continue this conversation outside please." Bryan follows me outside of the coffee shop.

"Kayla who is that in there? You better tell me right now."

"He's just a friend Bryan"

"Bullshit, I don't believe it! If your cheating on me then just tell me!"

"No, I'm not cheating on you, he's someone I know from High School!"

"Kayla, I don't like you going out with other guys, am I not your boyfriend? You shouldn't be going out with other people."

"Boyfriend?" It scares me when Michael speaks, I didn't realize he had come outside.

"Michael..I-"

"Save it, just don't. You could have told me you had a boyfriend! You had a little over a week to tell me, I know I didn't say it but you should have known my intentions. Your the reason I came back! The reason I'm here in New York, but I guess it doesn't matter." He turns, walking away.

"Michael, please wait! It does matter!" But he doesnt stop, he keeps walking.

"Kayla, lets just go home and talk about this." Bryan says as he grabs my hand

"Let go of me" I get my arm free and start to run ignoring Bryan calling my name.

"Michael! Michael!" If only I knew where he was staying, I keep running and running looking frantically everywhere but he was gone. I just keep walking around even when it begins to rain. When it gets really late I finally start to head home. I come inside and Bryan is sitting on the couch, he's clearly been waiting for me. I sit next to him.

"I'm going to assume what happened today means were over." He states, by the look on his face and the tone in his voice he already knows the answer.

"Yes, it was going to happen eventually Bryan, you know that. We were growing apart but I still care for you and always will."

"I will always care for you too. Since your here I assume you didn't find him...but Kayla don't give up, if you do love him find him because I want you to be happy even...if it means your not with me." I pull him into a hug,

"Thank you Bryan. So much."

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight and I'll find a place to stay soon. You should get some sleep, I'm sure your exhausted." Even when going through hard times and in pain Bryan still has a good heart. I do as he says and I lay down for bed but I don't actually sleep much, I can't sleep right now. I lay in bed for hours until its daylight, Then I get dressed and head to the little coffe shop, maybe he'll be there. The bell rings when I open the door but Michael is not there, I sit at our table hoping maybe he might come. Everytime the little bell rings I hope its him but I'm met with disappointment each time. After sitting there for an hour I get up and leave. I try calling him twice but no answer, shocker there. But then my phone rings, I answer it quickly,

"Hey Michael, I need-"

"Actually it's Logan. But I just saw Michael driving to the airport, is he leaving or something?"

"Oh no, hes going back to Europe, uh Logan I'm gonna have to call you back later." I whistle for a cab and get in,

"Airport please!" I have to get there in time, I can't and I won't lose him again.

"Can you go any faster?"

"Are you in a hurry mam?"

"Yes, so if you could please go faster!" I am so anxious I can't stay still, what if I don't make it in time? The cab finally pulls up to the airport, I quickly hand the driver money and run inside. I'm spinning around frantically looking for him but I don't see him, where is he? Come on! I just start running through the airport hoping i'll see him.

"Plane to London now boarding." No, no he can't get on that plane! I run to the plane ticket booth for the plane headed to London, the lady behind the counter smiles at me,

"Ticket please."

"Um, I don't I don't have a ticket but I need to get on the plane, its an emergency. The person I love is on that plane and I have to stop him, I can't let him go."

"Well that's all very sweet mam but-"

"Kayla?" My heart stops as I hear his voice, and his voice is music to my ears. I turn and see him standing there.

"Michael, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bryan but me and him are done now because well because your the one I want. I love you Michael, and I don't think I ever stopped not even after 5 years. I shouldn't have let you go that day, I should have found a way to go with you or something but I'm sorry I am. But please don't get on the plane. Please don't leave me because I love you so much and I can't lose you. Not again." I look at him tears in my eyes.

"Oh Kayla, how much I love you." He rushes over to me enveloping me in a hug and then tilts my head up and wipes my tears away and kisses me ever so gently.

"Why not come with me?" I just look at him, its a crazy idea I have my whole life here but you know what? why not? I smile at him and say

"I'd go anywhere with you." Because I'm not letting him go ever again. Grandma I hope your listening because you were right.

Never let your true love go.

The End.


End file.
